Star Wars: The Grey In-between
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. It's a known fact that Qui-Gon Jinn was the one who found the chosen one. But what if instead of one child, he found two. How would the universe of Star Wars change if there were two Skywalker's running around instead of one.


**I know what your all thinking, another new story. And the answer is yes, another new story. This one's been rattling around my head for quite a while and I just had to put it down. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Those of you familiar with my stories know I only put these in once, I don't own anything in Star Wars except my O.C. If I did, I'd me swimming in cash.**

* * *

Normal dialogue

_Normal thought_

**Alien dialogue**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn has always been known to be incredible wise. This was most likely due to connection to the living force. This connection however, also made him a maverick in terms of following the Jedi code. In fact, arguably the only reason Qui-Gon was never seated on the council was due for his lack of rule following. Never the less, Qui-Gon's wisdom had never been questioned.

Qui-Gon had also been caught in a conundrum. For the last 11 years he had been sensing disturbances in the force, almost like ripples. There was something out there that the force wanted him to find but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. He was worried that he wouldn't find what the force wanted him too in his life time. Until now.

* * *

Qui-Gon, his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and a few denizens from the planet Naboo, which included the queen had just narrowly escaped death by way of federation blockade. While they escaped, their ship had sustained damage and had to land in order make immediate repairs. Unfortunately, the only planet near by was a backwater dessert planet called Tatooine. After landing, they discovered that the hyperdrive motivator was damaged.

Qui-Gon Jinn, a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, and an astrodroid I.D. numbered as R2-D2 where heading toward the closest settlement when they were stopped by Captain Panaka.

"Wait, wait. The Queen commands you take her handmaiden with you." Captain Panaka told them.

"No more commands from her highness today captain. This spaceport will not be pleasant." Qui-Gon Jinn informed.

"The queen wishes it, she's curious about the planet."

Sighing deeply, Qui-Gon relented. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." He said to the hand maiden as they headed toward the settlement.

As they arrived, Qui-Gon filled the handmaiden in on the dynamics of spaceports in shady areas.

"The few spaceports like this are havens for those who don't want to be found." Qui-Gon said.

Padme nodded. "Like us."

They walked the plaza and saw plenty junk and spaceship dealers.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealerships first. We'll draw less attention." Qui-Gon informed.

The two human's, Gungan and droid enter a dinky junk shop with space ship parts stacked outside. Ever since they landed, The ripple in the Force had become like a bright star and it was getting brighter and brighter since as he grew closer to the shop. As they entered a blue Toydarian saw an flew toward them.

"**What do you want?**". The Toydarian said in Huttese.

"I need parts to a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon said.

This got the Toydarian's attention as he smiled a crooked teeth grin. "Nubian eh, yes we have lots of that. **Boys, get in here!**"

As the Toydarian and Qui-Gon continued dealing, that bright star had reached supernova as two boys walked in from the back carrying a big flat round object and set it on a work bench. One with pale skin, ear length blond hair, baby blue eyes and sandy colored robes. The other boy had tan skin and neck length black hair. His eyes couldn't be seen behind his work goggles. He was wearing black robes and had a white work apron with oil spots on it and a tool belt. He was half a head taller than the blond. Qui-Gon seemed to have finally found what the Force wanted him to, and it was these boys. He could practically feel the power inside of them. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Toydarian.

"**Where have you been?**" The Toydarian asked with a snarl directed mostly at the blond, causing said blond to slightly wince and the brunet to, based on his eyebrows, narrow his eyes.

"**Relax Watto, Anakin was helping me fix Jabba's hover pad. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to Jabba why it's repair was delayed.**" The brunet said causing the now named Watto to sneer before he calmed.

"**Your lucky your so valuable slave.**" He said causing both boys to narrow their eyes as well as Qui-Gon since he understood Huttese. "**Just watch the store, I got things to sell.**" He said as he turned back to Qui-Gon. "Come, come, I got what you need in the back." He said as he led Qui-Gon toward the back, Artoo following behind.

"Filthy little troll." The brunet whispered before turning to the blond. "Ani, I'll take it from here, you man the counter." The brunet said. The blond nodded then walked up to the counter and hoped up on it as the brunet got to work on the hover pad. While this was happening the others that came in browsed the store.

Padme had been looking around the shop when suddenly she felt she was being watched. Turning to where she thought the feeling was coming from, she saw the blond quickly turning his head away only for him to peek up through his hair. She heard a chuckle and turned to see the brunet shaking his head with a smile before returning to the pad. Padme continued looking around, ignoring the continued feeling of eyes on her until finally the blond boy spoke.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

This took Padme by surprise. "What?"

The boy elaborated. "An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons Iego, I think. They are said to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are even said to be good and kind and so pretty they can make the hardest of space pirates cry." He said.

"I've never heard of angels." Padme said.

"You must be one and not know it." The boy said smiling a shy smile.

Padme laughed. "Your funny, how do you know so much anyway?" She asked.

The boy shrugged. "I listened to the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gonna fly my mom, brother and I away from here." He said

"You're a pilot?" Padme asked a bit disbelieving.

"All my life." He said boastfully.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little, I don't really remember how old..."

"Four." The other boy said as he was now using an electric blow torch.

"Yeah four, My mom brother and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt... Until she lost us to Watto betting on the podraces. Though I think Watto's a better master than Gardulla." He said ignoring the snort from the boy who Padme could only assume was his brother.

"You're a slave?" She asked confused.

The boy looked at her disgruntled. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin!" He said sternly.

Padme was taken aback by the boy's sudden change in demeanor. "I- I'm sorry..." She started to say.

"Ani, relax, she didn't know." The other boy said as he stood up, the hover pad rising with him. He removed his work goggles, revealing for the first time his silver blue eyes. "You'll have to forgive little Ani, he can be quite prideful at times." He said with a small chuckle while wiping his hands on a rag that was in his tool belt.

"Don't call me little Gene." Anakin said with a frown.

"Aw don't take it personally, even if you are currently the shortest living thing in here at the moment." The brunet said with a smirk. Padme covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted

"Oh relax." The boy said until he turned to Padme who suddenly felt like a third wheel. "Oh, how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Genesis Skywalker. You've already met my little brother Anakin." The now named Genesis said to Padme.

"Your only older by 5 minutes Gene." Anakin whined.

This shocked Padme, she figured the two of them were brothers but didn't think they were twins on account of their appearances. Anakin was rather pale compared to Genesis, a fact she found odd considering he resided on a desert planet.

Before more thoughts could be had, Jar Jar had had bumped into a tiny droid that had suddenly hopped up growing arms and legs and began to hop around the shop with Jar Jar clumsily trying to catch it only to cause more damage. Finally he managed to grab the droids equivalent to a neck only for it to kick and struggle.

"Hey... hit the nose." Anakin said getting Jar Jar's attention. Hitting the nose on the droid it returned to its small immobile form. Sighing Anakin hopped off the counter and went to clean up. Genesis was about to help but turned to Padme.

"He wasn't wrong you know..." He started.

"Hmm?" Padme sounded.

"You do resemble an angel." He said with a soft smile before he went to help Anakin. Padme didn't know why, but hearing the same compliment, but from Genesis made her cheeks heat up.

* * *

Qui-Gon was not having a good day. For starters, they had to delay there destination to Coruscant due to a damaged hyper drive caused by a federation attack. Then if landing on Tatooine wasn't bad enough, he had to take the queens hand maiden with them which was a bad idea due to the fact that even if she was in casual wear, it still stood out to the inhabitants of Tatooine. And to add insult to injury, he had finally found what the Force had been leading him to for the past 11 years only to find two slave boys which made taking them to Coruscant that much harder. Why couldn't his life be a bit more simple.

He did know one thing however, this Toydarian was really straining his legendary patients.

"No money, no parts, no deal!" Watto said jabbing his bony little finger at Qui-Gon at every pause to get his point across. "And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

Taking a deep breath as to not give into temptation and throttle the 'filthy little troll' as he unknowingly quoted Genesis, Qui-Gon put on a fake smile as bid farewell to the annoying little alien.

Re-entering the establishment he picked up the tail end of a conversation.

"The little troll wouldn't even have his business if I wasn't so go at fixing things. Not to mention his Gambling addiction." Genesis said as he was fixing something on the counter while Anakin was polishing a metal box.

Qui-Gon walked through. "We're leaving. Jar Jar." He said as he continued toward the exit while Jar Jar had clumsily caused another mess.

As Padme backed away to leave, she had trouble tearing her eyes away from Genesis's eyes. "I was glad to have met you Genesis." She said before quickly remembering there were two brothers. "And you too Anakin." She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Anakin seemed to not notice as he eagerly responded. "I was glad to have met you too." He said as Gene just smiled. With that Padme turned and left with Jar Jar following close behind.

Watto had flown back in at this point groaning. "**Outsiders, they must think were brainless or something.**" He whined in Huttese.

Gene resisted the urge to clarify that it was just him who everyone thought was brainless while Anakin chose to comment. "**They seemed nice to me.**"

Watto gritted his teeth before saying. "**Clean the racks. Then go home.**" Causing Ani to howler in cheers and Gene to smirk.

* * *

Qui-Gon's day was certainly getting worse. The little toad of a Toydarian had been right that no other dealer had the parts he was looking for. On top of that they didn't have enough of value to get what they needed. As if that wasn't enough his mind kept drifting to the boys at the shop. He could definitely sense the abnormally strong connection they had in the Force, One of them seemed to shin brighter but he wasn't sure which one it was. He was just gonna have to trust in the Force, as it would provide a solution to his dilemma. Hopefully that would be soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts by their danger-prone Gungan companion who seemed to have done something to piss off Dug. Sighing heavily (he's been doing that a lot lately) he was about to intervene when he saw the boys from the part shop walk up to the boys.

"**Careful, Sebulba. He's a big-time outlander.**" The blond one started. "**Yeah, hate to see you get wasted before the next race.**" The brunet finished.

"What are they saying?" Padme asked as she could not understand Huttese.

"They're telling the Dug that Jar Jar is a big-time outlander and that hurting him would bring down repercussions upon him." Qui-Gon explained as he kept listening. He admitted he wanted to cut the little Dug to piece's when he started bad mouthing them for being slaves and about if they weren't he would crush them which caused the blond to frown and he brunet to scoff.

"**Oh, yes. Maker forbid you should have to pay for us. You'd be the laughing stock of Tatooine if word got out that you had to pay Watto for us.**" the brunet said making the Dug snort before walking away.

Qui-Gon and Co. picked this moment to arrive. Anakin immediately greeted them while Gene simply nodded in their direction. After explaining jut how close Jar Jar had come to being splattered over the ground, the boys suggested they show Qui-Gon and his group around Mos Eisley as to avoid the most dangerous spots. Figuring this would be a way to keep out of trouble as well as get a reading on the boys, Qui-Gon accepted as he and the others followed Anakin and Genesis Skywalker around.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter one of my remake of the star wars universe.**

**a little information your gonna need here. **

**1. Qui-Gon Jinn is about 10 years younger making him 50**

**2. Anakin and Genesis were born 3 years earlier than canon making them 11. ****If my math is right Padme is 13 now, I did this for a reason.**

**3.I'm sure you all figured out where i'm going with the pairing so to put your minds at ease regarding the future because I know someone is bound to ask, yes Luke and Leia will still be born. They'll just have a different Skywalker father them.**

**4. As for the other question that I know your gonna ask about Vader and Palpatine. That's a secret.**

**Until next time.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**

* * *

**P.S. For those of you that are familiar with a lot of my stories, I want one thing to be very clear. I never do self inserts, only Oc's because they give me free reign.**


End file.
